An Explanation Please?
Plot An orange and tan space ship lands next to a small shop with "Max's Plumbing" bolted on in bold letters. Ben Tennyson: So, you ganna tell me about this "Ultimator" thing? Azmuth: I suppose...well it all began while I was rebuilding the Omnitrix. The screen fades to Azmuth building in his laboratory. Azmuth: Almost complete...MIAX! BRING ME THE CORE! Miax walks into the room holding a small cube container. Miax: You know, you could say "please" once in awhile. Azmuth: I will never understand why you expect so much respect. Azmuth places an omnitrix core into a gauntlet. Azmuth: I need to make it better than the rest...but how? Azmuth looks over at his Ultimatrix blueprints. Azmuth: That's it! Azmuth opens up the gauntlet and ties wires, and replaces hardware. After hours of work Azmuth reports his new invention to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: It seems it's time to test it...BRING IN THE BOY! Miax walks in with a 9 year old. Miax: Alright kid, just put on the machine and you can leave. Boy: Alright..? Azmuth: Ah! Hello Luke, just strap on this gauntlet for me. The boy picks up the gauntlet and places it on his arm. Boy: It hurts... The Gauntlet starts to glow green and make shocks. Azmuth: Alright, calm down, it's just adjusting. The boy starts to hit the machine. Azmuth: What are you doing?! Boy: I'M OUTTA HERE! The boy runs out of the lab and accidentally falls on a teleporter. Azmuth: Miax, stop him! The Teleporter transports him out of the lab. Miax runs to the teleporter controls, accidentally smashing it. Azmuth: Miax...No! Miax: Sorry, Azmuth... Azmuth: It's fine...we will find him sometime. The screen moves to a cave on what looks like Primus, showing a boy pulling on a gauntlet. Luke: Come on...COME ON!!! The boy accidentally presses a button near the left core. Luke: Oh crap, I think I broke it...No worries, i'll just screw it back in. Luke starts to turn the core over and over. Luke: It wont work...ILL HAVE TO SLAM IT IN! The boy smashes into the core with his hand. When the boy opens his eyes he notices the gauntlet is gone. Luke: What happened...? Suddenly the boy's hand morphs into a blue claw. Luke: What's going on! The same happens to his other hand but now into a red claw. Luke: Help! Help! Azmuth! Metal then covers his arms and legs and a cube covers his torso. Luke: This doesn't feel right... Luke's feet then are contained in a small rectangular cube. His jaw and the top of his head are also put to cubes and a black metal shield falls down and connects the two cubes on his head Luke: I can't see! Help me! Green rectangle outlines appear on the black metal cover. The boy suddenly is able to see out of the green eyes. Luke: Everything is green! The core from the gauntlet appears on his forehead. Luke: There it is! The boy starts to pull on the device and accidentally activates the BIO SETTING. The boy suddenly starts to understand the capabilities of the Ultimator and the information of the previous owners of the Ultimatrix. Ultimator: PREVIOUS USERS OF THE ULTIMATRIX/OMNITRIX: AZMUTH, BEN TENNYSON. Luke: Hm...Biography of Ben Tennyson. Ultimator: BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON DISCOVERED THE OMNITRIX AT AGE 10, THE OMNITRIX V.2 AT AGE 15, AND THE ULTIMATRIX AT AGE 16. Luke: What did he do with it? Ultimator: BEN TENNYSON USED THE INVENTIONS TO PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM EVIL. Luke: Okay...HOW did he use it? Ultimator: BEN TENNYSON NICKNAMED EACH TRANSFORMATION BY THEIR ATTRIBUTES, LOOKS, AND ABILITIES. Luke: Nicknames...well if he can make portals...his name is: Portal: PORTAL!!! The screen goes to azmuth, ben and the gang inside plumber HQ. Azmuth: After he found out how it works I heard some problems in the cave, I found him yesterday and then I called you. Ben: Hm...so he copied me with the names? Azmuth: I suppose that is correct. Ben: What about that "bio setting"? Azmuth: You will find it on your own Benjamin, just like him. Max: Ben! Gwen! Kevin! Rook! and...kid? Azmuth: Greetings Maxwell. Max: Hello Azmuth, why have you brought this boy into Pumber's HQ. Azmuth: I will explain tomorrow, today I wish for a place to sleep. Rook: We have a recovery room you could sleep in. Amuth: That will do. Ben: What about the kid? Max: Because we don't know of his capabilities, he will go in the prison cell built for albedo. Ben: Why that cell? Max: Because he has an omnitrix. Azmuth: That is true, his Ultimator may be ale to break him out of a regular one. The screen goes to a cell with Luke Infinity sleeping inside. Ben: What about Albedo? Max: He's been relocated to the Japanese plumber base. Ben: Oh, alright then...but I can't help wonder what that ultimator is capable of... The screen zooms out from Ben staring at the cell. THE END. Trivia * Portal is apparently the first alien Luke turned into. * A bio setting is on the omnitrix. * Albedo is apparently in a Japanese plumber base. Category:Episodes